


[白度]inferno

by haitianyueye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M, 白嘟 - Freeform, 白度
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [白度]Inferno[백도]인페르노原作：stella翻译：海天月夜连载地址：http://librata.lofter.com授权翻译。





	[白度]inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [인페르노](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465845) by stlla. 



인페르노(inferno) 4

BGM：B.o.B - We Still InThis Bitch ft. T.I. & Juicy J  
\---

原作 stella 

翻译 海天月夜 

 

 

久违的倾盆大雨湿润了干燥的大地。拉斯维加斯的下水道设施脆弱得连韩国雨季会笑掉大牙的稀薄降水都无法承受。购入后第一次行使起自己职责的雨刷发出了吱吱的奇怪声响。令人心悸地敲打车窗的雨声，嘈杂地敲响在了正握着方向盘的暻秀耳边。结果昨天最终没能去上银行。做好了挨一巴掌的觉悟吐出的话语，伯贤给出的反应却超出了他的意料。啊，直的？充满诙谐的声音一如既往的从容。在听到再次响起的震动后短促地骂了一句，伯贤留了句下次再见便离开了狭小的空间。他的反应对暻秀而言虽显意外，却也决定不去深入探究。

 

 

暻秀在如今已熟悉到可称之为指定席的空位停好了车。能冒着这场豪雨前来赌博的人顶多是些inferno的长期住客吧。虽然世界上任何一个地区都溢出着想要乘专机享受夜之庆典的大富豪，但可惜的是内华达州的天气却不允许他们的堕落。在视野一览无遗的高速电梯里望去的拉斯维加斯夜景，也许是因为从天而降的雨，仿佛被水晕染的水彩般模糊不清。

 

 

办公室一如既往的只有Jeremy一人安静地处理着业务。简单地打过招呼后留下出勤记录的暻秀感觉到了固定在自己背后的视线。因讶异而转过头，看到Jeremy以不似平常的表情目无焦距地看着暻秀。急忙低头仔细确认了身上的制服，可再怎么看也没有发现奇怪的地方。要扣至脖颈的纽扣也是，系得端正的领结也是，要挂在胸口的金黄名牌也是，都坚守在自己的位置上。Jeremy，有什么话要对我说么？在暻秀的提问下，Jeremy露出的表情与其说是惊吓，倒不如说是无法形容的慌张。

 

 

“有什么问题么？”

“Master问了你的地址，发生了什么事么？”

“没有。好像只是想问什么事情。”

“…好。去跟Lucy交班吧。”

 

 

虽然是并不怎么让人愉快的名字，但是也并非人品败坏到无法分清公私的人。随意整理了肆意翘起的额发后走出了办公室。无论接待什么样的客人，应付客人本身便需要相当的体力。精神上的疲劳会随即归结为肉体上的疲劳。尤其来这里的人都有着他们独有的气场。因为是压制无数人立于顶点之人，因此强度也更甚。不少人能从随意的一个手势、甚至发音中窥见气质。那些绝不是仅凭生疏的模仿便能学会的东西。只有长期成长在具备相应资格的环境里的人才会展现出的举止或语气，似乎被无形的屏障守护着，哪怕其他人在那个职位做一辈子也无法伸手触及。

 

 

“Lucy，交班时间到了。”

“…Daniel。我会报告这个点开始是由你工作的，所以你今天的首个part能不能让我代班？”

“为什么？”

“不要问理由。”

 

 

暻秀一出现在大厅里，仿佛见鬼般大惊失色的Lucy对着坐在赌桌前的客人低声说了什么，而后抓着暻秀的胳膊发出了泫然欲泣的声音。从她的肩膀后瞥到的客人是把头发染成亮色系的东洋男子。以讶异的目光看向放着坐在赌桌前的自己窃窃私语的两名荷官，客人眨了眨眼，露出了轻盈的微笑。但是抓着胳膊不放的Lucy 却仍是一脸的泫然欲泣。

 

 

“求你了。只要这次闭一只眼过去，我就不会再到处传播你的奇怪话题了。”

“…如果能知道理由的话，”

“说了这之后会跟你说啦，这之后！”

 

 

虽然是匆匆一瞥的外形，但是随意披上的外套的确是看起来非常昂贵的品牌。看着仿佛许下临终遗愿般露出恳切表情的Lucy，暻秀最终点了点头。真的谢谢你，Jeremy那边我会跟他说的！甚至紧紧握住暻秀的手动用所有的表情表示谢意的样子有些陌生，因此也产生了一点兴趣，但是即使不去追问，那心里的漆黑小算盘也是一目了然的。大概是Lucy也能一眼认出的有钱男子了。他想的也只是这些轻飘飘的。

 

 

“要一起玩么？”

“…什么？”

“因为1:1就不好玩了啊。”

“不是的。规定禁止荷官坐在玩家的位置上参与赌博。”

 

 

倏地站起走近二人的男人，有着以东洋人而言较高的个子。因为与西方男人相比也丝毫不落下风的高个，暻秀只得仰望男人。偷瞥到的Lucy的眼中正熊熊燃烧着火焰，一脸誓不罢休的坚决。是包含了务必拒绝之意的明明白白的恼怒。

 

 

“那换好衣服再过来就好了啊。”

“Daniel？”

“我先走了。”

 

 

不得不强忍住差点爆发的笑声。咬紧牙关一字一字吐出自己名字的Lucy那个表情，好笑到令他可惜只有自己一个人能看到的程度。男人的一侧眉毛因暻秀的拒绝而失落地垂下，但是他并没有对男人产生兴趣到更衣完一起参加博弈，也没有富裕到可以承担那惊人数额的赌博。就此转身再次横穿了大厅。因为今天尤为潮湿的湿气，加大了风力的空调风强劲到能渗入制服的程度。那一瞬间，从耳中的耳机里传出了吱吱吱的嘈杂声音。

 

 

-A8区域，A8区域。

 

 

A8的话意味着位于同一个楼层。省去前后说明只重复着区域的耳机那边的声音充满了急迫。与负责附近赌桌的另一个荷官撞上了视线。他所负责的赌桌也同样空着。两人开始向着A8跑了过去。而向着A8跑过去的并非只有两人。附近的保镖们，以及酒店的经理们也都冲向了A8。因瞬间骚动起来的内部而动摇的赌客们闹哄哄的声音嘈杂地响彻了大厅。

 

 

“把刀放下。”

“我不承认。是那个该死的荷官把卡牌抽走的懂吗？原本应该是出10的顺序。”

“不要胡言乱语了，把刀放下。”

“你这狗杂种，是你故意扔掉卡牌的吧？啊？”

 

 

一眼看去也比其它赌客来得寒碜的白人男子正举着刀。他的手正抓着Alex。举着寻常家庭会使用的菜刀威胁的男人，令保镖们也无法轻易靠近。虽然他们的腰间都别着上了油的最新型手枪，却因为不是正式警察而不能随意开枪。所有人都无法轻易靠近，只能干咽着唾沫。穿着深可见胸的晚礼服的一名黑人女子刚才尖叫了跑出了大厅。酒店的保安会直接关联到酒店的形象与名声。大口喘着气赶到暻秀后方的经理已在用担忧的声音与某人通起了电话。

 

 

“Alex，你真的像那人所说的扔了牌吗？”

“绝对不可能。我真的是清白的。”

“别撒谎了。”

 

 

男人将锋利的刀刃更加凑近了Alex的脖子。Alex已被汗水浸湿了全身，正惊恐地流着眼泪。在被放在临近死亡的关口的极限情况下不可能不流泪。直到片刻前还由他负责的宽敞赌桌上四散着额数不大的筹码，而扑克牌则被较为整齐地摆放着。在漆黑得无法预见前方一尺的赌博中，胜率较高的游戏便是以1:1的方式玩二十一点（Black Jack）。虽然尚不知晓是怎么混进inferno的，但是带了较低预算的男人所选的方法仍免不了失败。

 

 

救救我，求求你。Alex已经开始呜咽了起来。而实际上这一层已经没有专注赌博的人了。所有人都聚集到了大厅中央的骚动之中。暻秀迅速拨开人群最大限度地走近了赌桌。由52张扑克牌分成6组进行赌博的赌桌，显示出游戏已经进行了大半。放入废牌的废牌盒里已经堆了一堆废牌。相反本该装有新牌的发牌盒里却只剩下了几张牌。大致可以猜到男人那时正在计算。走进了这家最低赌注都比其它酒店要大的inferno，就意味着那人也是孤注一掷。他可不认为毫无经验的半桶水能够轻易进来坐在赌桌前。

 

 

需要用两张牌凑出最接近21的点数的二十一点（Black Jcak）中，记忆力与眼力是缺一不可的。男人原本坐过的位置前摆放着的卡牌是A。被算作数字1或11的牌。如果按照男人所说爆出了拥有10个点数的牌，那么这一局便是男人的胜利。加上在二十一点，除了Joker外所有绘制着图案的牌（K、Q、J、10）都会被算作十点牌。因此男人的胜率是极高的。暻秀叹了一口气，再次扫视了赌桌。然后翻找起倾覆的废牌架排开了游戏中废弃的卡牌。然后又将只剩几张牌的发牌盒倒提着倒出了所有剩牌。除了前两张外，都是些算作10点的图案牌。

 

 

“就算粗略看过去，卡牌也没有多出或少上一张。卡牌数是正确的。”

“…你懂什么。”

“看这里的话，除了黑桃7与红桃3外全部都是10点。”

“…….”

“算牌(Cardcounting)终究只能提高胜率，并不能带来绝对的胜利。”

 

 

持刀男性怒睁着狰狞的大眼磨起了牙。那张恶魔般的脸孔令所有人的周围环绕起来紧张感。如果能再坚持一下，那个赌桌上的许多筹码本该都能变成美金的。厉声嘶吼得整个大厅都要为之震动的男人看起来已经丧失了理智。冷汗直流到制服都快湿透的Alex迅速抬起胳膊重击了男人的心口。唔呜，发出短促悲鸣的男人闪烁着被狂气笼罩的双眼，抓住正要逃脱的Alex的脚把刀捅进了大腿。

 

 

呀啊！充斥了大厅的尖叫声是从刚才守望着的女性荷官的口中喊出的。Alex的制服已经被血浸湿，撕裂得几可见肉块的腿上正不断流出着黑色血水。那令人作呕的光景令暻秀下意识捂住了嘴。男人举着沾满Alex血迹的刀缓缓走向了赌桌这边。看不下去的保镖们纷纷拔出手枪瞄准了男人，却没有任何人敢扣下扳机。快逃！有人高喊出声，但是男人被狂气笼罩的目光束缚着暻秀的双腿，令他无法迈动一步。在捂着嘴发出无声悲鸣的时候，男人离他越来越近。

 

 

“是吗？也就是说对这个很精通了，你？”

“…….”

“那么你过去告诉我就可以了呢。到地狱去为我发牌吧。”

 

 

男人露出黄牙笑了起来。那个模样仿佛地狱的守门将，令暻秀猛地一颤。身后有保镖在慢慢围上来。看似只要再拖延一点时间就能从后面将他捕获，但是男人的刀却挥得更快。与男人甩动长臂挥刀同时响起的是一声响彻大厅的枪响。呜唔，而同时发出了呻吟声的是暻秀和那个男人。

 

 

“为什么不开枪就那么站着。妈的都不好好做事吗？”

“…….”

“抓住那个狗东西。”

 

 

是伯贤，朝男人的大腿射进子弹的那个人。和Alex一样在大腿上开了个洞不停流血的男人向前倒去后，保镖们这才冲过去制服了男人。伯贤手中的手枪似在证明片刻前射出了子弹般升起着稀薄的烟雾。牢牢锁上保险栓后随手把枪扔到地上，伯贤大步走来抓过了暻秀的胳膊。

 

 

“马上去治疗。”

“…….”

“Daniel。呼吸。”

 

 

听到这句话，暻秀下意识地吐出了一直紧憋着的呼吸。男人已经被保镖们牢牢制服。仍然血淋淋的Alex正在接受酒店职员们的应急处理，911尚未抵达。而被疯子的刀挥过去的暻秀手臂附近的白衬衫，正逐渐染上血色。都暻秀！边伯贤风雨欲来的喊声似乎成为了信号，暻秀失去了意识。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inferno被整个掀翻了过来。从最高经理到大厅保镖在内的所有工作人员都被怒气攀升至极点的伯贤召集到了办公室。无法抑制愤怒的伯贤扔出的水晶烟灰缸在坚硬的壁橱上刻下深深伤口后掉在了地上。即使如此，伯贤的怒火也仍然不见平息。

 

 

负责入口的工作人员们露出了冤枉的表情。全无收入的男人分明持有可以进出inferno的请帖。只有拥有一定收入以上的人才能买卖的一种礼券一样的东西。因为那些都有连续编号，因此可以追踪到所赠之人。购入那张请帖的人是最近合并了IT集团后在比弗利山庄（Beverly Hills）购入了豪宅的加利福尼亚富豪。当即致电的酒店方虽然向他询问了与那个男人之间的关系，但是对方果然始终保持着佯装不知的态度。虽然并非没有预料到，但是自己的名字被卷入了并不怎么好的骚乱令他很是不快——接到这个报告的伯贤的表情险恶得仿佛并非此世之人。

 

 

“把顾客名单从头到尾翻上一遍重新作成新的。把购入请帖的年收入限制也给我提高。”

“是。”

“然后把保镖团队换掉。”

“…Master，那个能不能再重新考虑一下？”

 

 

在另一角战战兢兢查探眼色的保镖公司负责人适时地跳了出来。伯贤强压着想在那个男人的胳膊上刻下与暻秀胳膊上的伤口一模一样的痕迹的冲动，坚决地摇了头。那个领域的公司如果因位这种骚动导致撤销合约的话，会成为其名声上的最大污点。甚至有可能导致不得不从拉斯维加斯，不，是西部全域撤出的状况。

 

 

“对着接连伤害了两名荷官的家伙都无法击中的毛头，你叫我怎么放心把我的酒店交给你们守卫？”

“…….”

“Derek，物色新的公司。立刻。”

 

 

对着酒店最高经理下达命令的声音仿佛像野兽般充满了咆哮。在伯贤麾下工作了数年的人们从未见过他这般怒火中烧的样子。仿佛要将所有的一切都吞噬殆尽般，他就像是太平洋中心席卷而起的怒涛。跟着叹息般回应的Derek，填满了宽敞办公室的人们纷纷走了出去。落地窗外的夜景已不复下雨时的朦胧，华丽得直欲迷人眼的霓虹灯在不住闪烁。伯贤重复着用力开合青筋凸起的拳头的动作。

 

 

“再给我暗地里调查那个加利福尼亚事业家。这事有猫腻。”

 

 

是。安静地站在伯贤身后的KAI吐出了简短的回答。牙齿用力碾压着嘴唇，手中的烟盒早被揉得看不出形状。把尚未开封的新烟盒扔到沙发上，空出的手随意地塞进了兜里。走出办公室搭乘前往空中别墅的电梯的那张脸，面无表情得仿佛大浪过后风平浪静的海面。

 

 

男人已被紧急出动的警察押走。姗姗来迟的911搭载着Alex驶向了医院，而医院那边也传来了虽然出血严重但好在不危及性命的捷报。伯贤安心地吐了口气，将职员管理人Jeremy也一并派去了医院。而引起了这场骚动的男人在警察的审讯下也像哑巴似的一句话也不说。得出的情报也只有通过他的SSN(social security number)得知的原籍而已。华盛顿州出身，近期收入为零，前科记录也是全无。虽然充满了不快与猫腻，却无法抓住线索，听完对方的报告表示了解后，伯贤只能按下终止通话键。

 

 

胳膊受的伤并不轻的暻秀因倏地放下了紧张感，直接在原地失去了意识。本来911带着担架过来打算暻秀也抬进车里，结果伯贤说自己会叫主治医而只将Alex拜托给了他们。最终亲自抱着晕厥的暻秀转移到空中别墅后，叫来了自己的主治医生为他处理了伤口。虽然伤得并不深，但是由于胡乱挥动的刀，伤口面积却是颇大。看着胳膊上被医疗用线头与针穿过的伤口，伯贤揉乱了自己的头发。因为不满主治医离开空中别墅时说的无论如何都会留下伤疤的话语。

 

 

打了麻醉剂与安定剂后睡着的暻秀的脸平静无比。躺在宽敞的King Size大床上的暻秀，身体看起来比平日还要瘦小。伯贤注视了深深沉睡的脸半晌，却因打破长久的寂静走进来的表亲而冷着脸站了起来。

 

 

“他还好吗？”

“出去。”

 

 

 

只留下了最低限度的照明亮度后，伯贤推搡着灿烈的背。两人走进了与外界完全隔绝的会客室。将倒挂在天花板上的两个红酒杯拿了下来，再从红酒储存柜里拿出了Chateau Mouton Rothschild 82年产红酒。似在代辩着不爽的心情，伯贤粗暴地打开软木塞倒进了两个酒杯里。听着液体倒入酒杯的声音，灿烈在香烟上点了火。

 

 

“你那时也在大厅里吧。”

“嗯。在正相反的位置。”

“发生那个骚动应该早点通知我。”

“因为有个金发加州妞抓着我不放啊。我也是听到尖叫后才知道的。”

 

 

品味着液体中传来的香醇葡萄香，灿烈轻啜了一口润了润嗓。就那么送走暻秀后拉开了紧贴自己到令人反感的Lucy跑向了正对面，却看到了Alex中刀倒下。而当他从瞬间空白的意识里恢复过来时，已是伯贤拔出保镖的手枪代为击中男人之后。染满了高级地毯的鲜红血液源源不断地被地板吸收。越是嗅着腥气扑鼻的血味就越是恶心，灿烈只能勉强自己在不住想要作呕的喉咙上用力。

 

 

“无论怎么看都觉得有猫腻呢。”

“我也那么想。”

“无总之短期内客人会减少吧。”

 

 

又或者永远都是那样。虽然接下来的话被他省略，但是灿烈却能充分了解他的语义。一旦失去过一次信任的名声就如失去翅膀的飞鸟，会无边无际地不断向下坠落。而且坐拥财权之人的心思本就轻如鸿毛，非常细微的一些事情也能轻易令他们改变心意。必须谋求重新取得他们欢心的对策。

 

 

喝下了杉木香强烈的红酒，那甜美的酒精香气似乎令伯贤混乱的精神都变得清晰，慵懒地眨了眨眼。按部就班地得到信赖虽然是要花费很长时间的事情，但是崩塌却只在一瞬间。引起了可能将过去的名声一举捣毁的事件之人，无论任何事物都不能成为他的免罪符。伯贤掏出了放进兜里的手机打了电话。默默守望的灿烈能做的也只是发出扑哧一笑。能够阻止犹如暴走机关车的伯贤的人，这世上还不存在。虽然最近似乎出现了拥有阻止可能性的唯一候补。

 

 

“传下去，今天入住酒店的所有人住宿费全免，并赠送他们请帖。还有KAI，”

 

 

呼唤自己心腹的声音低沉得仿佛坠入了深渊。灿烈从外套里掏出手机开始码起了要发给秘书的短信。

 

 

“等现在接受调查的小子出来了，把他神不知鬼不觉地处理掉。无论是扔到太平洋一隅喂鲨鱼还是送给墨西哥卡特尔作枪靶。”

 

 

这般愤怒的伯贤真是久违。灿烈游移在液晶屏上面的手指在忙碌地移动。

 

 

[把飞机回程日期再推迟一周，堆积的业务发到我邮箱。]

 

 

刚一发送就猛地飞来的回信里装着可以向上司表达的最大限度的愤怒，但是就连它也令灿烈感到了愉快，继而伸了个懒腰。直到那玻璃窗外闪烁的霓虹灯尽数熄灭，真正的太阳亮起时，这座酒店里的任何人似乎都无法轻易入眠。

 

-TBC-


End file.
